


Well I Know When You're Around

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Facials, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, zero per cent realism don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: It occurs to him that he's not fully sure how he came to be where he is. He thinks he was drunk when he first shared the fantasy; he doesn't think he'd have been brave enough otherwise. He's not quite sure what took from thinking it was something that would drive him wold if they dirty talked him about it, but clearly practically impossible, to being persuaded they could actually make it happen, but he suspects Theon was behind it, with his silver tongue and dirty secrets."Robb?" Jon asks as Robb shivers beneath him, almost as nervous as he is. "Are you sure about this?"Robb whines and nods. Nervous as he is, he is sure. He wants this. He can't believe he's about to get it.





	Well I Know When You're Around

**Author's Note:**

> Kink generator provided: "anonymous sex + sharing partner." Aka. my writer's block is still kicking my ass and if I'm writing truly shameless smut, well, at least it's still writing?
> 
> Title comes from "The Sound," by the 1975.

He can't see.

Robb waits, quivering in nerves and anticipation, the dull noise of techno music pounding through the walls from a few rooms away, out on the bright flashy dance floor and not here, the quiet backrooms where people come to live out their desires. The blindfold itches against his forehead, sweaty as he kneels. Jon's hand keeps running through his hair, soothing him like a nervous dog. Robb knows he's naked, but somehow it's easier that he cannot see that fact: his state of absolute vulnerability, and his hard cock bobbing against his stomach at the thought. His hard cock that all these men are going to see. Fuck.

It occurs to him that he's not fully sure how he came to be where he is. He thinks he was drunk when he first shared the fantasy; he doesn't think he'd have been brave enough otherwise. He's not quite sure what took from thinking it was something that would drive him wold if they dirty talked him about it, but clearly practically impossible, to being persuaded they could actually make it happen, but he suspects Theon was behind it, with his silver tongue and dirty secrets.

"Robb?" Jon asks as Robb shivers beneath him, almost as nervous as he is. "Are you sure about this?"

Robb whines and nods. Nervous as he is, he is sure. He wants this. He can't believe he's about to get it.

There's a chuckle. Theon leans forward and rests his hand on Robb's shoulder, massaging the tense muscle gently. "Oh, you're looking forward to this, aren't you?" he asks. "So many cocks, ready and willing to take your slutty hole... can't wait for it, can you?"

Robb moans and bites his lip, squirming as his cock pulses against his belly. "God, yes," he whispers, and there's a pause.

Suddenly there's a set of hands on his hips, the first man, a total stranger, pushing him into position and making Robb display his arse. Robb moans desperately as he leans forth, spreading his legs as wide as he can, sweaty palms tense against the floor and then he yelps as a single finger, fat and firm, slips right inside his arse. Jon and Theon already stretched him before, he is totally ready to take cock, and he arches back onto the finger to try and communicate that message.

"Go right ahead, mate," Theon laughs as this stranger fingers Robb's hole. "Look at him, he's fucking gagging for it."

Jon tightens his fingers in Robb's hair, but he doesn't voice any disapproval. The man just sighs as he removes his finger, instead taking his cock in hand and lining it up with Robb's arse, and Robb whimpers as he squirms against it, thinking  _put it in, put it in, put it in!_ He feels like such a depraved, shameless little whore.

He still remembers telling Theon it was a terrible idea to go to a sex club, and Jon did too, but in the end he couldn't resist what Theon promised might happen if he did come. As far as anyone here knows, Theon is his boyfriend and Jon is just their roommate who likes to join them sometime, hence explaining why they don't see Jon and Robb being all romantic in public when they're just walking around the neighbourhood. It's far from a foolproof plan, and Robb's not sure what they're going to do if anyone does figure out the truth of his and his cousin's relationship, but that is a problem for another day.

“Oh god,” he mutters as that finger pulls away, and before he knows it there's a cock pressed against his hole, so close to pushing in and oh, he wants it, he can't believe how much he wants it. 

“Robb,” Jon's hand tightens in his hair and Robb instinctively looks up, even though he can't see Jon any better than he can see anything else. “Robb, open your mouth.” And he does so, on his knees and in the mood to obey, and he feels something traced across his lips as that cock behind him starts to push in.

With his mouth gaping he moans loudly, desperately as he feels his arse getting spread open, and when he listens he hears a response behind him, laughter, murmurs, whistles of appreciation that only have his cock aching harder at the thought of how many men are watching him, waiting for a turn. He tastes precome on his lips and licks it up, then hears a chuckle above.

“There's a good slut,” Theon says as he feeds the head of his cock into Robb's eager mouth, Jon still stroking his hair comfortingly, and Robb moans around it as he feels the thickness stretching his jaw, and he moans louder when he feels the man behind thrust in deeper, his arse clenching around that dick as he feels it buried in his insides, and he suckles at Theon's length as hard as he can, trying to communicate his gratitude.

“Fuck,” groans the man fucking him as he slides balls-deep, and Robb whimpers as he feels it, not too big but still, a total stranger's cock all the way up his arse, what a fucking whore he is, and Theon knows it, staring to rock back and forth until his cock lightly presses against the back of Robb's mouth, not yet facefucking him as hard as he knows Robb can take but still, promising more to come.

“Good, yeah?” Theon asks, and the man just grunts in agreement as he starts to move in and out, making Robb gasp as he rocks back against him. “You're lucky mate. You get him when he's all nice and tight. He'll probably be a bit stretched by the time some of you get a go.”

There's laughter and groans from the crowd behind him – god, he doesn't even know how many men are there – and Robb shivers from head to toe at those words, bobbing his head over Theon's cock encouragingly. “Don't be a dick, Theon,” Jon says, and Robb is about to pull back and tell him that really, he doesn't mind, when Jon pulls him back himself and suddenly pushes his mouth down to swallow his cock instead.

“Not fair, Snow,” Theon mutters sullenly, but Robb can't bring himself to care, moaning as he feels Jon slip down his throat, thinner than Theon but longer, and he likes it, being shared between them like this, being shared between them and a lot of men like this. The man in his arse moans and quickens his pace, his balls slapping loudly against Robb's arse and Robb yelps as that man finds just the right angle, manages to dance along his prostate and fuck. His cock spurts precome on his belly as his knees ache against the floor.

Jon starts to fuck into his mouth harder and he moans, feeling his gag reflex try and protest but he closes his eyes beneath his blindfold, willing it into obedience, relishing the feel of a cock stretching his throat. “Like that, Stark?” Theon chuckles and Robb whines in agreement, clenching his hole around cock, desperate to be used.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” says the man as he slams into Robb's arse, as hard as he can go, making Robb almost scream as his arse gets filled again and again and again.

“Close, huh?” Theon asks, presumably not to Robb, but to the man behind him, and Robb feels himself start to shiver as the man behind him does the same. “Oi, one of you lot, into position. You don't wanna see how he'll whine if you're still preparing once this one's finished. It won't be pretty.”

Robb is almost offended, although it probably is true, and the man just groans as he keeps plowing away, leaving Robb whimpering around Jon's cock, his own begging him to touch it but he doesn't want to without permission. He's not been told he _needs_ permission, but it seems only polite. Jon suddenly thrusts straight down his throat and holds him there, making him gag and choke as the man inside him goes still. “He's coming,” Jon whispers in his ear, the man himself clearly an afterthought in this whole scenario. “You just let some guy use your slutty arse to come in. How does that make you feel?”

He groans as best he can while coughing around Jon's dick. If it were just the three of them, as usual, he would right now be feeling a load of come filling his arse, staining his insides, making him feel loose and wet as it dripped out of him. However, Jon and Theon aren't dumb enough to let a room full of strangers fuck him bareback. It's only the shiver and moans of the body behind him that give away what's happening, and the feel of a hard cock softening after it's spent. Robb whines as he feels his stretched arse becoming less so, sucking Jon's cock as hard as he can, for at the very least he can have his boyfriends' come in his mouth, which is something.

The man quickly pulls out, clearly heeding Theon's warning, and Robb hears another man crawling into position behind him. Jon lets go of his hair, allowing him to pull back and gasp for air, but while he does Theon takes advantage to grab him and push him down onto his cock instead, and Robb moans as he feels Theon's thick cock filling his mouth with a salty taste, dripping wet already. He can't help himself; he loves the taste, he always has.

This second man seems taller than the other, and thinner, his fingers digging into Robb's hips hard enough to bruise. He takes his cock in hand and circles it around Robb's hole teasingly, making him whine and thrust back, trying to get himself impaled again. “What a little whore,” this man mutters at him, and then he's thrust into, in one fast move.

“Mm!” Robb cries out around Theon's cock, muffled and overwhelmed, struck by the shock of being filled up all at once. The cock easily slides in and out of his stretched hole, and he's left to moan and writhe between two cocks, longing for more of them.

He loses track of it all quickly; this man fucks him so hard and fast his head spins, and so when he finishes and another takes his place, Robb barely notices. Jon and Theon keep taking turns in his mouth, until even though he knows them so well, he can barely tell the difference anymore either, not when he has barely a second to suck on one before the other turns his head to make him suck him instead, and Robb lets out a needy groan as suddenly, he has the two of them both in his mouth, no more the head and his jaw strains to fit that much, but still, what a fucking slut, with two cocks in his mouth and having had god knows how many up his arse,  _yes, yes, yes_.

Before he knows it Jon and Theon are finished, a load of come spread across his face and another shot down his throat, and if he tried he could probably figure out whose is whose, but in this moment he might prefer not knowing. He swallows what he can and then keeps rocking back against the cock now fucking him, mewling as he feels seed trickling over his blindfold. “Oh please,” he begs and he's not quite sure what he means but to be fair, it's kind of hard to think right now.

The man groans and buries himself deep. Robb feels him shaking as he finishes inside Robb's hole, and Robb moans as he pulls out, feeling sore and loose, instinctively clenching to try and keep inside come that isn't there. For a moment he's left empty, and it's just about gone from being a welcome reprieve to deeply insufficient when he feels hands on both his shoulders, square and strong. Jon's hands. “Robb, get up on your knees for a second,” he says, and Robb is a little puzzled but he does it anyway, doing his best to look quizzical from beneath the blindfold. “Two of these men want to try something.”

And when Robb is up high enough, he can feel a body awkwardly shuffling in between his legs, pulling him down until he's ready to ride whoever-it-is, and then he can feel another man crawling behind him, on top of him, and  _oh_.

“Oh, oh god, oh god, oh god,” he mutters as he feels two cocks pressing against his wet hole, ready to stretch him wider than he already has been and Jon leans down to kiss his hair while he squirms between these two anonymous bodies.

“It'll be okay Robb,” Jon promises, “we know how much you love it.”

And it's true: Robb loves it, he's always loved it, every time Jon and Theon have double-stuffed his hole, and when the first cock pushes into him he cries out in raw, unadulterated pleasure, his hole a ruined, greedy mess, and the thought of more makes him feel... not as good as actually having more does, as he can feel a second head pressed against his arse and he gasps as he writhes, shouting “yes, yes, yes!”

There's a chuckle as the second man slowly feeds his cock into Robb's arse, the first groaning at the adding friction, and Robb cries out, tears springing to his eyes at the sudden pain. But it will be worth it, he knows that, and so he grabs Jon's hand and holds on as these two strangers split him open on their cocks. “Slowly, you two,” comes another voice, Theon, standing on his other side and starting to wind his fingers through Robb's hair, just as Jon did before. “This is  _our_ slut. Don't you break him.”

The men sigh and chuckle, and Robb moans their cocks slowly sink all the way into him, making him feel so stuffed he can barely breathe, and he licks some drying come off his lips, overwhelmed with bliss.

“Can we move now?” one of them, the man underneath him he thinks, asks and from the way the two men start to push in and out of him, he assumes they got an agreement. He moans as he feels those two cocks sliding against each other inside him, and he trembles as he clenches around those lengths, god it's too much, too good, and he squeezes Jon's hand so hard he's afraid he'll break the fingers as he rocks between them, trying to get more.

The 'take it slowly' idea doesn't last long, not aided by Robb himself, crying out as those dicks plunge deep inside him and whimpering “more, more.” Before long he's being properly pounded again, his arse wrecked with two cocks while Jon and Theon stroke his hair and tell him what a good boy he is, what a good little slut, and he grabs two of Jon's fingers and sucks, just for something to do, while spreading his legs as wide as he can in the pitiful hope of getting more cock inside him.

He loses track again, of course he does, lost in his bliss and it takes him by surprise when he finds himself drooling, clenching and shuddering, and suddenly his orgasm overtakes him, making him scream so loud they might hear him throughout the building and come all over himself, some of it shooting up so high in lands in his mouth, and in his ecstasy he instinctively swallows that too, jesus fuck.

“Good boy Robb, good boy,” Jon tells him as he wails through coming, and the man underneath him groans as he thrusts up as best he can, the other one pounding down, and Robb gasps, overwhelmed as they both slam into him as they finish themselves off, eventually coming to stop deep inside him,  _coming_  to a stop, two men coming, coming, oh...

Robb shivers as he feels shaking and hears moans of two men spending themselves at once, both in his slutty arse, fuck. When he surfaces the men are gone, and he's still on his knees, his face bent forward as he pants for breath, sticking his arse into the air slightly – mostly because it stings, and he's trying to relieve the pain.

“Robb?” Jon asks as he fiddles with Robb's blindfold, while Theon is massaging his shoulders. Behind himself Robb hears the men, sighing and chatting like they're about to leave. “How do you feel?”

He blinks as the blindfold is pulled away, adjusting to the light. It's quite dim in this room, but not as black as it was behind the cloth. He looks over his shoulder and looks at some of the men who haven't yet left, and when one of them grins and winks at him, he blushes. “Good,” he tells Jon and Theon, and Theon grins, clearly satisfied that everything has gone according to plan. Robb bites his lip. “How many men did I–?”

“Oh, wouldn't you like to know,” Theon smirks at him, while Jon turns and gives Theon a skeptical look.

“It was seven, Robb.” Jon pauses. “Not counting us, that is.”

And Robb frowns, trying to figure out if that is less or more than he expected, while Theon rolls his eyes. “Way to ruin the mystery, Snow.”

Robb laughs at that, slowly getting up to his feet, and Jon offers a hand to help him up, letting a dizzy Robb lean on his shoulder. “Sorry, Theon,” he says. “But I have to admit: I'm not that disappointed.”

Theon raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh really, Stark?” he asks, and Robb blushes again. “Then are you glad I talked you into this?”

Robb lowers his eyes a second and nods, while Jon scoffs and Theon gives a grin that says everything.


End file.
